Save Me
by Doctor Writer M.D
Summary: Myra is not special. Well, except for the fact that she is a vampire. And the fact that she is apart of the Volturi guard (albeit a low ranking one). And the fact that she might be in love with Jane Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

If anybody told me that I would be in this position, I'll say that they were lying. I'd say they were fucking with me. But yet, again if anybody told me that I would become a vampire, they would have garnered the same response. And here I am a vampire. But, that's not my current dilemma. My current dilemma was Jane - Jane Volturi. I was pretty sure she was a dilemma for a great number of vampires but in a conventional way. You see Jane was a dilemma for me in an unconventional way. That is the only way I could describe it. I was nothing to her. Or so she said. She was everything to me. Ok, maybe I'm being a bit melodrama. But I liked her. I liked her a lot. That made me special, right? Not many people like Jane Volturi. Although there seems to be many that fear her.

But yet again not many people knew Jane Volturi. Knew her scars underneath the tough facade she wore. She didn't show me; I don't think she showed anybody except her brother, and maybe Aro. But I saw it, through all the time I spent with her. All the time, I spent loving her. But like I said, I meant nothing to her. Or so she says. Maybe it's time I actually start believing her.

* * *

"Do it better." She commanded, push my head down. My mouth seemed to have a mind of its own and had no hesitation or perhaps it was because I had done this so many times. This garnered a moan from her, making me proud. "Yes," She breathed, gripping my red hair. "Please." She begged. This is the only time Jane Volturi begged for anything and I was honored to be the only one to know. And who was I to deny her?

It was over soon after, and the silence filled the room. Eyes looking everywhere but each other and the awkwardness was starting to become too much. _Shit._ I recalled vowing to myself not to let this happen again - after our last conversation.

 _"I'm guessing your mission went - well." I trailed off as Jane sat up and moved towards the end of the bed._

 _She didn't respond, and I attempted to protect my emotions by thinking that it was just because she was in a hurry to get dressed, although I knew that was far from the truth._

 _As she managed to get her bra and dark turtle neck sweater on in less than a few seconds, she rose from the bed, looking for her jeans._

 _The awkwardness, or specifically, my awkwardness filled the room._

 _What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I even choose to bring up the mission? I knew that she couldn't disclose anything to me. It was against the rules, and one of the many things I knew about Jane was that she never breaks the rules._

 _Perhaps it was just the first thing that came to my mind as a way to fill the silence after we were done, and get her to stay longer, in contrast to her usual quick exit. I was dumb._

 _"Look." Her eyes peered down at me. Blank. Cold. Unfeeling. "What this is- It's just sex, ok?"_

 _I wondered if I did a good job in masking the great feeling of disappointment and hurt that washed over me. Perhaps not, but still Jane walked towards the door, not waiting for an answer, confirmation, or grunt from me._

 _Before she left, she vocalized how our frequent meetings ended, "I'll leave first. Please be gone by the time I come back."_

This time though, I was the first one to leave, without saying a word, but perhaps the regret still lingering in my eyes.

* * *

 **More to come; Hopefully soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't a sentimental person. I wasn't attached to things or people. Or so I like to believe. When I was turned, I didn't think about my parents or my friends, that much, pass mere curiosity about how their lives turn out. It was not that I didn't care, it was just that I was a realist. No use in arguing with the universe.

I knew how the world worked and I knew how to play the game of life well. Or so I thought.

In all honesty, I didn't know what I believe anymore. I knew that I hate being pathetic and went with that.

So, when Jane gave me the usual signal to meet her in her bedroom. I didn't go. Probably not the best decision of my existence but I sure got a power rush off it; imagining the all-powerful Jane Volturi waiting on me to come and do everything she commanded, and then the moment of realization that I wasn't going to come.

I wasn't thinking of the consequences, but I sure felt it the next time I saw her and immediately experienced the shock of pain that caused me to grip the wall.

She said nothing as she walked by, but I got the message.

* * *

I had a special ability, not a very useful one but still enough for me to be apart of the Volturi guard.

I can tell when people are lying.

Not so useful with humans, since you can just listen to their heartbeat but more useful with vampires.

Jane wasn't lying when she said that it was just sex, but she didn't tell the truth. It was somewhere in between which makes me overthink it much more.

We didn't definitely declare it but it was clear that whatever we had was over. We were both too prideful to be the first to crack and cave in.

At least I was as good as Jane Volturi in one regard.

* * *

She was the first one to move on- or seemingly so. She seemed to find a good replacement soon enough.

And it was then that I realized that Jane Volturi had a type. Not to come off egotistical, but my replacement was a carbon copy of me, more or less. Dark hair, and dark blue eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better you are much hotter than her."

I was pacing across the room, but I took a second to glance over to one of my two friends who was sitting, calmly watching me pace, well Haneul was watching me, Dane was staring at his phone screen, despite his declaration a second ago.

"I'm not angry," I mentioned out loud and continued pacing.

"Maya, it's quite alright to be angry." Haneul's usually calm voice spoke up.

"But I am not," I mentioned. "I really don't care."

"You know what you need to do?" Dane looked up from his phone, " You need to find a rebound who is better than J and Miss. Replacement."

"That's a terrible idea." Haneul drawled.

"Why is it a terrible idea?" Dane pouted.

Haneul shook his head. "It just is."

Dane looked back at me. "She hurt you. You need to hurt her back."

"I'm not hur-" I exclaimed, but got interrupted by Haneul, "This is J we are talking about."

There was not much privacy in the castle, so much so, we had to come up with code names to talk about certain people. Although, it was quite obvious that J stands for Jane.

"So?" Dane countered. "We already discussed this, power hierarchy shouldn't dictate personal relationship."

"But it does." Haneul countered.

I rolled my eyes, at the fact they were starting yet another philosophical argument that she didn't really care about.

"So you are saying that Maya should just accept J's bullshit because she is higher on the food chain?"

"No." Haneul answered."I'm just saying she needs to not piss of J just for revenge."

"J said that what they had was just sex. Why would she care if Maya started shagging someone else?"

Great, now they were using pronouns. So much for using code to talk about people.

Haneul rolled his eyes, either he didn't have an answer or figured it would be useless to even continue the argument. Knowing Haneul, it was probably the latter.


End file.
